jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Shepherd
Peter Shepherd is one of the protagonists of the original "Jumanji" picture book while appearing as one of the main characters of the 1995 film and its novel adaptation, and the animated series. Personality In the book, Peter was a very easily bored child, quickly losing interest in his toys and didn't take "Jumanji" seriously, thinking it's a boring looking game. His mind was quickly changed when he rolls the dice and summons a Lion from the game, which tried to eat him. Peter was so terrified by the game's power, he instantly didn't want to play anymore, only to be reminded by his sister that the game's troubles will not be over until either of them reached the Golden City. In the 1995 film, due to the deaths of his parents, Peter was a very shy and seldom spoken boy, ignoring Mrs. Thomas's attempt to interact with him. His parents meant the world to him, wishing they were still with them, becoming very agitated in the novel when the realtor's son taunts him and Judy at school by revealing their deaths. After meeting Alan, he quickly identifies with him in rages to having lost both parents and later uses his father's reverse phycology to change Alan's mind about not playing the game. Observing Alan's "Jumanji" knowledge and pro experience have a positive influence on Peter, enticing him to take more action when retrieving the game from the Pelican and Van Pelt. His relationship with his sister Judy was also important to him, as she was the only one he would speak to, later taking up the axe to fend off the giant Spiders and chop a Purple Flower dead to avenge Judy's slow death from the poisonous barb, and cradled her during the Earthquake. Due to the "Jumanji" timeline being undone, Peter's shy personality was mostly undone but was more positive thanks to having both his parents still alive. He and Judy were also invited into the Parrish Mansion by Alan and Sarah, citing that the Parrish house was also the Shepherd's house. In the animated series, in contrast to being shy and early spoken in the film, Peter is very cocky and self confident, using punk terminology in regards to observation such as "Cool beans" or "Nizzer". He idolises Alan and his more active lifestyle in "Jumanji", eagerly awaiting their next time to play and find his lost clue to save him. Peter often resorts to cheating whilst playing the game, giving "Jumanji" reason to pick on him by transforming him into an animal, which alternatively grants him unique abilities to help out with the remainder of the turn. Appearances Book= Peter is one of the main characters in the original picture book. |-|1995= Peter is one of the four "Jumanji" game players in the 1995 film, and its novel adaptation. He is played by Bradley Pierce in the film. |-|TV= An abridged version of Peter Shepherd appears in the animated series, where he lives with his sister Judy and Aunt Nora in the old Parrish Mansion in Brantford. |-|PC= Peter Shepherd appears in the 1996 PC game as the character of the Monkey Token. |-|LCD= Peter's animated series self appears in the 1997 Hasbro LCD game. Trivia *Peter is the only "Jumanji" player to get double numbers on the dice. Category:Shepherd Family Category:Males Category:Jumanji Heroes‎